Family Time!
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess are now 20 and 19. FP moved into the treehouse with Finn and they have a happy normal life. Until two little girls show up on there doorstep needing a place to stay. What's gonna happen? Crappy summary, I know. Sorry. Believe me the story is much better than the summary. Rated T for language. AU
1. Meet the girls

**Please don't yell at me saying I have a hundred stories to finish! I need something to take my mind off of everything that's happening in my life. Quite a bit of drama I must say. So this story is just to keep my mind off of things. And if you read "An IMPORTANT note for all my fans and readers" thing, no my finger has not healed completly. At first I had this big white bandage wrapped ****all**** around it and it looked like a huge white tampon. Now I have a smaller bandage thing on it. So just getting started in this chapter. Oh and Marcy and Bubblegum are kids in this. **

So our story starts with a young couple. Finn and Flame Princess. Finn just now turning 20 and Flame Princess just now turning 19. They had a good long relationship, them being together since age 13 and 14, **(Finn is a year older in this). **

Jake had moved out of the treehouse to live with Lady about a few months ago now and almost as soon as he got out the door, Finn called FP and asked her to move in. Seems sudden, right? Well to be honest, the couple had been talking about FP moving in since about age 16. So they figured that now was a good time.

So, FP moved in soon. Now, you're probably wondering, what about the whole being made of fire thing? Well FP's body had gone through some, ahem, changes. And now she doesn't burn everything she touches, only things she wants to burn. Still got a temper though.

So moving on with our story, one uneventful day (or at least it started that way) Finn and FP were playing BMO sitting on the couch, when the doorbell rang.  
"Well, who could that be?" Finn asked getting up.

FP shrugged as Finn walked to the door. He opened it and looked around. He say no one but he heard,

"Hey! Don't. Touch. Hambo."

Finn looked down and saw two little girls who looked no more than seven years old.

One had short black hair and pail skin. She was wearing an overal dress thing **(I'm sorry I don't know how to desribe it. Most of you probably know what she was wearing and if you don't, just look up "Young Marceline" on google images)** that went down to her knees with a red shirt underneath. She had on gray socks and red strap shoes. She clutched a old worn sock monkey. **(That's what I think it is anyways)** She had pointy ears and what looked like fangs but, were still quite small.

The other had short pink hair and pinkish skin. She wore a long pink dress that covered her feet. It had puffy sleves and a purple coller and ribbon around the waist.

They both looked up to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked trying to sound nice.

The pale girl answered "We have no idea. Our father just dropped us off here and disappeared."

The girl with pink skin looked over at the pale girl. "He'll come back. He wouldn't just leave us!"

"Stop acting like you know him!" The pale girl yelled. "You've only lived with us for a week! You don't know him well!"

"So" Finn interupted trying to stop an argument. "What's you two's names?"

"I'm Marceline." The pale girl said.

"And I'm Bonnibelle" The pink girl said curtsying.

"Well, hello. I'm Finn and, just a minute." He turned into the doorway. "Flame Princess! Can you come here?"

Flame Princess appeared in the doorway behind him. "What is it, I was just about to wi-" She stopped "Who are these two girls?"

"This is Marceline and Bonnibelle. Girls, this is Flame Princess." Finn introduced them.

"So Marceline, Bonnibelle, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Bonnibelle started. "Our father took us here. He said it was only a walk, but we heard him mumbling, They'll be safer somewhere's else. I can't keep them safe anymore. He told us to stay here, then he rang the doorbell and left."

Flame Princess and Finn shared a look. There father didn't want them anymore. He thought they would take care of them. Well they couldn't just leave them out there.

"Why don't you girls come in here. Get comfortable while we figure this out." FP said and smiled at the girls. They entered and went to sit on the couch.

FP and Finn walked into the kitchen to talk. They were just about to talk when they heard Marceline and Bonnibelle in the living room.

"They're gonna send us away." Marceline said.

"Marcy," Bonnibelle started. "You don't know that! They might let us stay!"

"Didn't you hear them? Get comfortable while we figure this out? They're gonna kick us out. No one is gonna love us." Marceline said sadly.

Finn and FP were almost in tears. They both shared a look and nodded. They were about to make a desition they may or may not regret.

They walked into the living room. FP smiled at the girls. "You can stay."

**So, yep. That's how it starts. I'm sorry if you guys don't like the whole Finn and FP being older than Marcy and PB. But, I figured it would make an interesting story line. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, and everything. But, I really do hope you like it.**


	2. Marcy the Little Trouble Maker

**Hope y'all liked the last chapter! So, I'm gonna make a little time skip. I'm gonna put this two weeks into the story. Oh and Finn and FP adopted Marcy and Bonni.**

Previously on Family Time...

_"They're gonna send us away." Marceline said._

_"Marcy," Bonnibelle started. "You don't know that! They might let us stay!"_

_"Didn't you hear them? Get comfortable while we figure this out? They're gonna kick us out. No one is gonna love us." Marceline said sadly._

_Finn and FP were almost in tears. They both shared a look and nodded. They were about to make a desition they may or may not regret._

_They walked into the living room. FP smiled at the girls. "You can stay."_

**Two Weeks Later**

"Marcy! Get back here!" FP yelled chasing after the seven year old.

Marceline laughed. In one hand she had Hambo, in the other a pair of FP's lacy underwear. She ran to Finn.

She smiled. "Here you go." She dropped the underwear into his hand and ran away.

Finn looked at the underwear in his hand and laughed to himself. _That little trouble maker!_ He thought.

FP ran up to him. "Where...is...Marcy?" She asked in between breaths.

Finn just laughed and handed her the underwear. "She get into our room again?"

FP nodded and sat on the couch. "Marcy is such a little trouble maker. Bonni, not so bad. She has her moments."

"Well, I know something that might make you feel better." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

They were inches away from each other when...

**CRASH!**

"Oh no." They both said and ran to the kitchen. When they got there, there was Little Marcy on the counter and Bonni on the floor. Spread acrossed the floor was pieces of the cookie jar that had just broken.

"Um, well we were hungry?" Bonni stuttered nervously.

Marceline hopped down from the counter, grabbed a cookie off the floor and took a bite. She turned to FP. "Did you make these?" She asked.

FP nodded.

"They're burnt."

FP grew angry again.

"Oh no!" Marcy said and took off running.

"Marceline!" FP yelled and took after her.

**And that is that chapter. Just a little one I wrote. I hope y'all liked it!**


	3. Hi Ho Silver!

**Hey! I'm in a good mood. And I read all your reviews. And to Oolon Colluphid, your right the whole FP movin' in thing was rushed a bit. Maybe I'll figure out a way to do a flashback in a future chapter because (as lazy as this is) I don't want to have to go back and add it. I'll do something though. And yes it takes place in an AU. Also I just read a book (The Magician's Nephew) and they put it in the way I did so I wanted to try it. And I always try to be very descriptive but this the first two chapters I had to do quick, because, one: my little brother wanted the computer and was screamin' for it, and two: I had the Marcy bein' a trouble maker in my head and I didn't want to forget any details. I will try to make the chapters longer. And thank you to everyone (and Oolon Colluphid) who posted nice reviews, they really make me forget some of the drama that's happening in my life, as stupid as that sounds. So let's stop the long authors note and get on with the story. This chapter is kinda borin'.**

_Previously on Family Time..._

_**CRASH!**_

_"Oh no." They both said and ran to the kitchen. When they got there, there was Little Marcy on the counter and Bonni on the floor. Spread acrossed the floor was pieces of the cookie jar that had just broken._

_"Um, well we were hungry?" Bonni stuttered nervously._

_Marceline hopped down from the counter, grabbed a cookie off the floor and took a bite. She turned to FP. "Did you make these?" She asked._

_FP nodded._

_"They're burnt."_

_FP grew angry again. _

_"Oh no!" Marcy yelped and took off running._

_"Marceline!" FP yelled and took after her. _

**Three Days Later**

"FP! Come on, she was just being like little kids are." Finn tried to calm down FP. Marcy insulting her baking had infuriated her more than he had expected it would.

"What do you mean? What are little kids?" the firey teen asked angry, her flames growing at each word.

"Honest? Blunt?" Finn tried.

FP's flames went down a bit. "I guess you're right. Besides, it's not my fault they're burnt. I mean I'm made of fire! Right, Finn?" she said with a look almost daring Finn to say 'wrong'

"Right, right." Finn said knowing how hard it can be to calm FP down. It took him three days to calm her down after Marcy's little insult!

"You know what we should do?" FP said growing excited and happy.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Have a movie night! Wouldn't that be fun?" FP squeeled in a happy way.

Finn sighed. "Ya know. It might be. Alright I'll look through my collection." Finn went up into his room to look through his countless amounts of movies.

You may not know this but, Finn is a of a collecter. He likes going through different places trying to find old movies that aren't in bad condition. On side of that he also made some movies with the help of BMO and Jake.

He looked through his selections. "Something good for the girls." He mumbled to himself.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed a movie. Finn turned to see Marcy looking at a DvD cover. She turned it so Finn could see the front.

"I want this one!" Marcy said gleefully.

Finn grabbed the case. "Saw? Marcy this might be a little too scary for Bonni."

"Aww." Marcy's face fell.

Finn leaned in closer. "But, sometime, we'll watch this. Just me and you. Okay?"

Marcy smiled and nodded. Finn turned back to his movie selection and put Saw back. "Come help me pick out another movie, Marcy."

Marcy walked over and started looking through the overwhelming ammount of movies.

They looked and looked but couldn't find anything until Marcy saw...

She reached out and grabbed it. "Finn, how 'bout this one?" She said showing it to him.

He looked at it. "The Lone Ranger? You like westerns?" **(The old Lone Ranger not the new one. And I love westerns :p) **

Marcy shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go put it in." Finn said taking Marcy's hand and walking down into the living room with her.

**After the movie**

"Hey Daddy?" Bonni sat on Finn's lap.

"Yes?" Finn asked looking down at Bonni.

"Can I have a horse? I wanna name it Silver."

"And I can have one and name it Scout!" Marcy cut in.

They began to run around the room as though they were on horses. "Hi Ho Silver!" Bonni shouted.

Finn laughed. "We shouldn't let you guys watch The Lone Ranger anymore."

FP walked into the room. "Alright guys, time for bed." She said recieving groans in return.

"Do we gotta?" Marcy whined.

FP keep a stern face. "Yes, you gotta." She pointed toward the latter that led to the girls shared room.

"Alright." Bonni and Marcy climbed the latter.

FP turned to Finn and raised an eyebrow. "Horses?"

**And that concludes this episode of Family Time. Hope this one had more detail. And my family loves the lone ranger. But, I don't like the way they made Tonto in the new movie. I mean, it don't look anythin' like him! Oh well. Sorry if it seemed rushed.**


	4. School? Are you sure?

**Okay, imagine this: I was just sittin' on my comfy couch eatin' shredded wheat out of the box, when an idea hit me. What if Marcy and Bonni went to school? Huh, what do ya think? I know most of y'all are probably thinkin' "School? Really? More boring school?" Well, this school might not be borin'. *waggles eyebrows Ice King style* So here it is. Oh and just so y'all know this is not a bubbline/sugarless gum fanfic. The only relationship Marcy and Bonni have is as sisters. And in other news, Just got my stiches out! The first one hurt but the others were okay. Good news about it is I got to go to McDonalds! Anywho on to the story...**

"School?" A shocked Finn asked his girlfriend hoping he heard wrong.

"School." FP repeated.

"You think they're ready?"

"Finn, they're _seven_. I think they're ready. I heard that the Candy Queen, Bazooka just started a school. We should enroll the girls. It'll be good. They'll make new friends, learn and so much more! Plus" She ran her finger down his shirt. "More 'us' time."

Finn sighed defeated. "I guess you're right. If it's good for the girls." He walked to their room to tell them the 'good news'.

He climbed the ladder and knocked on the door of their room.

"Come in." He heard a proper voice call.

He walked in to see Bonni and Marcy having a tea party. He was surprised to see Marcy partisipating. It must have shown on his face because Bonni said "I paid her ten bucks."

Finn nodded, completely understanding. "Girls, Mom and I have to talk to you. Come downstairs, alright?"

They both nodded as Finn left. Out in the hall, Finn thought of something. He poked his head back in the room. "Where did you get ten dollars?"

**I know super short but, I just wanted to write this part. Next chapter they tell them about it, then the chapter **_**after**__**that **_**they go school shoppin', then they actually go to school. **


	5. You sure you're ok?

**Me: Alright where were we? Oh yeah, FP and Finn told the girls they had to go to school and FP's gettin' sick. Why is she getting sick? I know, Brandon knows, Emma knows, we aren't tellin' you guys yet. So mwahahahahahahahah. **

**Brandon: Let's get on with it!**

**Me: Fine, you don't gotta be mean about it!**

**Brandon: I just wanna get this done and go watch Son in Law!**

**Me: So do I so shut up!**

**Emma: On to the story now!**

**Me: Wait! One more thing! Finn and FP told Jake about the girls. Some of you might have been wondering if he knew about them but, he does.**

"FP, are you sure you're alright?" Finn asked worried for his girlfriend.

"I'm Fine!" FP said again sick of Finn asking. "If it worries you that much I'll go to the doctor!"

It has been a week and FP had been getting sick every morning and Finn was getting worried.

"Great!" He said happy he finally convinced her. "I'll take the girls school shopping today while you go to the doctors."

"Fine." FP said getting up and getting dressed.

Finn went into the girls room and woke them up. "Come on girls we have to go school shopping"

"Ugh!" Marcy groaned and rolled over.

Bonni got up right away and went into the bathroom to get dressed into a bright pink dress that reached her knees.

"Marceline! If you don't get up we're not going to watch Vanhellsing **(Me: I think I spelt that wrong. Sorry!)**." Finn threatened.

Marceline jumped up and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a bat on it.

After eating breakfest the girls and Finn started walking to the shopping kingdom.

**Let's go to FP!**

"Flame Princess!" The women at the desk called for the 19 year old.

The fiery teen followed the women into the doctors office.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Ice Cream." The doctor shook her hand.

"Ow." FP said shaking her hand after touching the cold treats hand.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't even think of that. Anyway, so what's up?"

"Well," FP started, "I've been throwing up for the past week and my boyfriend got worried. He said I should go to the doctor so here I am!" She shrugged.

"I see." The doctor tapped his chin. "What time have you been throwing up?"

FP thought a moment. "Well, every morning when I wake up, really."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Have you had any sexual intercourse in the last week?"

FP blushed. She nodded.

The doctor smiled. "Well." He started. "I think I've figured out what's up."

"What?" FP asked eager to find out what was making her sick.

"Flame Princess, you're pregnant."

**Me: Boom! Pow! Shocker! **

**Brandon: Yeah, she's pregnant.**

**Emma: The whole pregnacy thing was Brandon's idea!**

**Brandon: Yeah. I thought if they had a baby we could all convert stories from when our little siblings were younger.**

**Me: And we all have little siblings. Oh and if you think FP is too young to be pregnant then go watch "16 and Pregnant" for a couple of hours.**

**Emma: How will Finn react?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
